Unbreakable
by Yaliachan
Summary: Siempre dicen que el amor vende todos los obstáculos de la vida. ¿Pero y si hay cosas que son imposibles de resolver? Esta es una historia en la cual los sueños y las promesas se anteponen a los sentimientos. ¿Serán capaces de sacrificarlo todo por un amor? No soy buena haciendo summary, pero bueno, pasad y leed, es sobre Zoro y Robin, la pareja más perfecta que puede existir jiji
1. Chapter 1

El Sunny navegaba libremente por el mar del Nuevo Mundo. Hacía pocos días que habían dejado Dressrosa atrás y todos estaban recuperando fuerzas y sanando heridas tras la dura batalla. Se encontraban en la cubierta del barco, disfrutando de un maravilloso festín al aire libre dado el buen día que hacía. Había mucha comida (para llenar el estomago sin fondo del capitán) y bebida (para calmar la sed insaciable de Zoro) y acompañados de las risas y bromas que se gastaban unos a otros era un auténtico banquete, típico de los Mugiwara, todo hay que decirlo.

Fiel a su costumbre, Robin leía en la cubierta alejada del alboroto. No es que no le gustara pasar tiempo con ellos y disfrutar su compañía, pero ciertamente no tenía humor en ese momento y prefería un poco de tranquilidad acompañada de sus libros. La brisa era muy refrescante y el astro rey calentando en lo alto del cielo incitaba a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de aquel día tan relajante. Y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo; dejo el libro a un lado y cerró los ojos. Por su mente vagaban un montón de imágenes con todos los momentos vividos desde su desembarco en Punk Hazard hasta ese día. Veía a todos sus compañeros, luchando, volviéndose más fuertes, mostrándoles a su capitán que podían contar con ellos por y para siempre. Puesto que así era, cada uno de ellos estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por su capitán, por su sueño, sacrificándose incluso si hiciera falta, como había hecho Zoro. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo el espadachín ocupada su mente en algunas ocasiones y casualmente esta era una de ellas. Las imágenes seguían vagando y de pronto se detuvo a analizar una de ellas: Zoro cargando en su hombro a la capitana de la Marina, Tashigi. Cuando los vio aparecer por uno de los interminables corredores del laboratorio no puedo evitar sentirse… ¿molesta? Sí, así fue como se sintió, molesta y celosa, un sentimiento al cual no estaba acostumbrada. Apartó la mirada lo más rápido que sus ojos le permitieron y se alejó del lugar fingiendo indiferencia hacia ambos, aunque en su cabeza la escena se repetía de una manera obsesiva. El sentimiento había vuelto, esa impaciencia y ansiedad estaban ahí de nuevo. Odiaba sentirse de aquella manera sobre todo porque no comprendía muy bien el porqué de ello. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando ese perfecto y despejado cielo azul.

Zoro estaba sentando en las escaleras bebiendo su quinta botella de sake. Aunque pareciera increíble, tras toda esa cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse aturdido. Debemos decir que con unas heridas tan graves como las suyas, Chopper tuvo que administrarle muchos medicamentos y analgésicos para una completa recuperación y todo eso mezclado con alcohol dejó al pobre espadachín mareado y grogui. Notaba como su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse con un poco de torpeza y el griterío de Ussop y Luffy le entraba a martillazos en la cabeza. Decidió ir a buscar un poco de paz en otro lugar. Subía las escaleras lentamente y al llegar a fin de estas se encontró a Robin tumbada mirando el cielo. Ciertamente era que le gustaba lo que veía: el fino vestido de gasa blanca con un bikini morado debajo dejando marcada toda la anatomía de la morena. Cuando entró en la tripulación de Luffy supuso que no tendría mujeres en la banda, pero esa idea se vio rota cuando vino Nami y posteriormente Robin. Al principio se mostró terco y reacio a tener que convivir con mujeres puesto que siempre eran una molestia, exigiendo y mandando; sobre todo Nami, esa bruja nunca lo dejaba en paz y en más de una ocasión tenía ganas de matarla, pero a pesar de todo ello la apreciaba y ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Al tenerlas en la tripulación debieron acostumbrarse a esos modelitos y cosas de chicas que se traían entre ellas, por lo cual la vista de poca ropa u otras demasiado sugerentes ya no provocaba ninguna reacción en él como podría pasar anteriormente. Era un hombre, todo hay que decirlo y aunque la idea de estar con una mujer se le antojaba extraña ya que para él solo existía su sueño, ya no sentía esa incontrolable necesidad de contacto físico. Su devoción y entrenamiento le habían convertido en una persona fría y en ocasiones indescifrable. Pocas veces mostraba sus sentimientos simplemente porque la gran mayoría de veces no los entendía. Y precisamente esta era una de esas. Carraspeo un poco para que ella notara su presencia, aunque sabía que no la había pillado por sorpresa. Así era Robin, nunca se dejaba sorprender por nada. La chica ni siquiera le miró, simplemente siguió contemplando el cielo con enorme indiferencia. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero esa indiferencia le molestaba. Cierto es que él siempre había sido frío y seco a la hora de hablar con ella, incluso en numersosas ocasiones estando los dos solos no habían hablando nada de nada, como si fueran completamente desconocidos. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo apreciaba esa compañía, aunque fuera con ella leyendo encerrada en su mundo y con él entrenando. Por ello, esa actitud le ponía nervioso y ansioso, sentimientos que odiaba tener y más aun por una mujer.  
Se quedaron así, en silencio mientras la noche amenazaba con su llegada.

Nami observaba la extraña escena. Era más que obvio que algo pasaba entre ellos, aunque nunca le había dado demasiada importancia. Cierto es que Zoro no era una persona fácil de tratar puesto que siempre estaba de mal humor, durmiendo o con una indiferencia enorme hacia todo, pero aun así, a la hora de la verdad no dudaba de proteger a sus nakamas contra cualquier peligro, incluso a ella, pero sobre todo a Robin. Concentró sus pensamientos en eso último: Robin. Se dio cuenta de que siempre que atacaban a Robin, Zoro estaba para interponerse e interceptarlo. Cuando la salvaba era como si el mundo se desvaneciera y solo estuviera ellos dos en su pequeña burbuja personal. Comparo un poco las situaciones simplemente para aclarar sus pensamientos: cuando Zoro la salvaba solía emplear una actitud bruta, como cuando la empujaba hacia un lado para apartarla de los ataques o gritándole para que no se acercara y sufriera algún daño,vamos, como si fuera su hermana pequeña; en cambio cuando protegía a Robin era distinto. Lo hacía con un sentimiento único, interponiéndose con sus espadas entre ella y el atacante, interceptando y desviando cualquier cosa que se atreviera a tocarla. Eran demasiadas cosas las que habían pasado juntos y es obvio que en algún momento los sentimientos les jugaban malas pasadas. De repente Luffy capto su atención con una payasada de las suyas y no pudo evitar reírse. Ciertamente ese chico era muy impulsivo, tonto e infantil, pero le quería a pesar de todo y poco a poco se iba a dar cuenta de cuánto lo hacía…

El sol terminaba de ocultarse en el horizonte dando así por terminado a ese perfecto día en el cual las risas y la fiesta no faltaron. Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, excepto Robin, a la cual le tocaba guardia y por mucho que el cocinero insistiera en hacerle el relevo para que su precioso cuerpo pudiera descansar adecuadamente, ella se negaba rotundamente. Necesitaba pensar y esta noche más que nunca…  
A media mañana del día siguiente desembarcaron en una pequeña isla la cual tenía un precioso pueblo con casas de color azul, todos excepto Franky que decidió quedarse en el barco reparando el Mini Merry. Cada cual fue a sus labores: Ussop y Brook fueron a buscar herramientas para sus experimentos, Chopper a un herbolario en busca de plantas y medicinas, Nami acompañada de Sanji y Luffy de compras (a este último le amenazó sin darle de comer como no viniera con ella, le quería bien vigilado para así evitar que se metiera en problemas), Robin se dirigió a una biblioteca a renovar sus queridos libros y Zoro, bueno, Zoro si su precioso sentido de la orientación se lo permitía, iba a parar en algún bar a dejar bajo mínimos a los meseros. Vamos, el día a día en cualquier isla por parte de la tripulación de los Mugiwara.

En el puerto Sur de la isla estaban desembarcando los miembros del G5 con su capitana Tashigi al mando puesto que Smoker se encontraba dando parte a los altos cargos de la Marina.  
Tashigi llevaba días con un humor de perros, cierto es que nunca se enfadaba ni mostraba su lado malo, pero estaba muy indignada por la actitud de ese pirata con ella. Zoro ocupaba la mente de la capitana después de su encuentro en Punk Hazard. Una vez más había demostrado que no era capaz de luchar contra ella a pesar de que fueras enemigos y eso la desquiciaba. ¿Acaso la consideraba débil o inferior por ser mujer? No podía aceptarlo, de ninguna manera. Las circunstancias pasadas no les dejaron batirse en duelo puesto que la seguridad de los niños era lo primero para ella, por lo cual simplemente decidió posponerlo para otra ocasión en la cual volvieran a verse. Sin darse cuenta de ello, ansiaba de una manera horrorosa volver a encontrarse con él y lo cierto es que no sabía lo cerca que estaba de que su deseo se cumpliera…  
Llegaron a un pequeño pueblo en la costa lleno de preciosas casitas de color azul. El día que dejara la Marina le gustaría tener una así, en un cabo con el enorme mar a sus puertas, pequeños placeres que si la vida se lo permitía, haría realidad. A sus oídos llegó que un hombre estaba montando alboroto en un bar de los alrededores y como miembro de la Marina, su deber era poner orden por lo cual se dirigió a hacia allí lo más rápido que pudo.

El posadero estaba irritado, más que eso… Zoro se había tomado ya la sexta botella de sake y seguía pidiendo más, ¿cuánto podía beber ese hombre? No lo sabía y sinceramente le daba igual, lo único que deseaba era que se largara y por ello le amenazaba con llamar a la Marina, cosa que al parecer ni le afectaba.  
Finalmente, cansado de los gritos y amenazas salió del local. Cuando cruzó la puerta notó un fuerte impacto contra su pecho, miró hacia abajo y vio a la capitana Tashigi en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza en señal de dolor. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos exclamaron al unísono:

-¡TÚ!

Tashigi se levantó rápidamente del suelo mientras desenvainaba su katana a la vez que Zoro tomaba una actitud de indiferencia y se disponía a irse de ahí. Indignada corrió directa hacia él con intención de pararle, cosa que dio resultado, ya que Zoro sacó una de sus espadas y bloqueó el ataque. Sus miradas mostraban millones de sentimientos reprimidos y entremezclados. Finalmente Zoro decidió atacarla, el sake hizo su efecto y se encontraba eufórico y con ganas de "fiesta", por lo cual con el reverso de su katana fue golpeándola. Con movimientos ágiles y precisos Tashigi esquivaba a la vez que intentaba darle sin ningún éxito. No supieron cómo, pero durante su pelea fueron saliendo del pueblo hasta encontrarse a las afueras de un pequeño bosque. El cielo encapotado amenazaba la llegada de una gran tormenta, pero a ellos les daba igual, en ese instante solo existía su lucha. Finalmente con un golpe Zoro desarmó a la capitana arrebatándole la katana y empujándola contra un árbol. Notaba su mojado cuerpo debajo del suyo y como sus labios temblaban a causa de la rabia y el frío. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos tiró su katana a un lado mientras cogía su rostro con ambas manos y la besada con furia. Si Zoro pensaba que se iba a quedar atrás estaba muy equivocado, le pasó las manos alrededor del cuello mientras se acercaba más a su escultural cuerpo para profundizar el acercamiento y el beso que los dejaba a ambos sin aliento.

-Vaya, vaya.

Ambos se giraron hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz para encontrarse a Robin totalmente empapada y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos. Bueno, vi que el fic tuvo un buen recibiendo, me alegro un montón. Sé que a nadie le gusta el ZoTa peeeeeeeeeero, no desesperéis, aun me queda mucha trama por poner y crear, habrá de todo para todos jiji Espero que lo disfrutéis. Un besiño :3**_

_-Vaya, vaya._

_Ambos se giraron hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz para encontrarse a Robin totalmente empapada y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios._

Entre gruñidos y maldiciones Zoro se despegó de la capitana para recoger su katana y darles la espalda. Estaba avergonzado, demasiado. Esta no era una actitud propia de él y le dio miedo la facilidad con la que había caído en esos labios que, a pesar de todo, tenía ganas de volver a probar. Se intuía el porqué, pero no quería admitirlo… Tashigi era la viva imagen de su amiga de la infancia. Nunca estuvo enamorado de ella(o eso creía aunque sus pensamientos decían lo contrario), al fin y al cabo eran rivales, pero un chico tenía derecho a soñar. Kuina era todo lo que admiraba en una mujer: valiente, hermosa, decidida, fuerte… Tenían el mismo sueño y solo uno de ellos podría cumplirlo. El día en que hicieron su promesa, en su interior Zoro se juró que estarían juntos, no como un simple aprendiz al cual derrotaba con enorme facilidad, sino como el mejor espadachín del mundo. En ocasiones pensaba en ella, sobre todo cuando veía a la capitana. Sus miradas se cruzaron y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de lo avergonzada y furiosa que debía estar.

Robin observaba la escena con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pero en su interior notaba los celos, la ira y la furia a punto de salir y destrozarlos, a ambos, aunque sobre todo a Zoro. A ella no la engañaba, la capitana era algo tonta e inocente, pero por ningún motivo se habría atrevido a besarle, más aun cuando lo "detestaba" por ser un pirata y sobre todo, cuando estaba enamorado de otro, cosa que era obvia para todos excepto para ella. Cierto es que no la conocía de nada y que no podía jurar que tuviera razón al cien por cien, pero había tenido que sobrevivir mucho tiempo sola y estudiar el comportamiento y actitud de la gente era su especialidad para saber a qué atenerse. Sabía que el causante había sido Zoro, pero no entendía bien el porqué. Bien, ella era muy intuitiva y receptiva, pero él era un misterioso enigma. Nunca sabía qué debía esperarse, su comportamiento en ocasiones cambiaba de la noche a la mañana y rompía todos sus esquemas y teorías. Así era Zoro: indescifrable, enigmático y frío, un misterio que le encantaría descubrir.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Interrumpo? – río con disimulo al ver la actitud de ambos.

-N-n-no… - dijo la capitana a la vez que colocaba su ropa y miraba con furia al espadachín.

-Tashigi-chan… gracias por haber salvado a esos niños. Debido a las circunstancias no pudimos agradecerte como es debido, por ello… ¿te importaría venir a cenar con nosotros? Estoy segura que a Nami le gustará verte y saber los detalles y el resto por supuesto estará encantado de verte también. Además… al parecer Zoro no tiene muchas ganas de dejarte ir – dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que se sonrojara. Definitivamente algo pasaba ahí y ella quería averiguarlo.

Como era obvio, la persuasión de Robin dio resultado y Tashigi les acompañó hasta el Sunny. No podía creerlo, estaba en compañía de piratas, su deber era acabar con ellos no ir a cenar a su barco. Recordó el momento en el que Smoker le había dicho que observara con atención y tomara la justicia por su propia cuenta, no por como dictaban las normas. Y eso es precisamente lo que iba a hacer, no podía creerse que un grupo de piratas arriesgaran sus vidas para salvar a unos niños, era algo incomprensible, pero cierto, los Mugiwara lo habían hecho y por ello decidió darles una oportunidad. Era un barco enorme y muy acogedor, se asombró la facilidad con la que había encajado entre ellos. Cierto es que la cena parecía una fiesta, llena de risas y juegos, su capitán no era tan temible como en las batallas, es más, parecía un simple niño que comía y reía con las bromas de sus nakamas, sonrió por ese pensamiento, cierto es que Monkey a pesar de todo no era un mal hombre. Observó a cada miembro de la tripulación, todos parecían fuertes; sus ojos se posaban de uno en uno hasta que se toparon con los de Zoro, los apartó rápidamente a la vez que se sonrojaba; volvió a mirarle para darse cuenta de que no era a ella a quien observaba, sino a la mujer que estaba sentada a su izquierda: Nico Robin. De repente notó como si una burbuja se hubiera creado en el ambiente en la cual solo les envolvía a ellos dos (y a ella como espectadora). Enormes descargas eléctricas volaban alrededor. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No pudo evitar sentir ciertos celos… ¿Por qué la miraba con esa cara de…deseo…? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué estaba celosa? Es cierto, se habían besado, pero no por ello tenía que significar algo… Agacho la mirada la vez que se sentía agobiada y ansiosa. Nerviosa se disculpó de sus anfitriones y salió a cubierta para tomar el aire.

Zoro se levanto de la mesa sin que nadie notara su ausencia, estaban más que acostumbrados a que apareciera y se fuera cuando le diera la gana. Así era él y todos lo sabían. Al salir a cubierta no tardó mucho en encontrar a la capitana apoyada en la barandilla mirando el cielo estrellado. Se acercó junto a ella mientras esta le observaba con cierta frustración en su rostro. No dijeron nada, simplemente se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno a otro. Su corazón latía aceleradamente en el momento en que ella posó la mano sobre su mejilla acariciándole con ternura a la vez que acercaba su rostro lentamente rozar sus labios con los suyos. No pudo evitar corresponderle y besarla con ternura a la vez que la acercaba más a su cuerpo. Su contacto no duró mucho puesto que la tripulación salió a cubierta interrumpiéndoles. Se alejaron lo máximo posible para que nadie notara nada mientras se sonreían con complicidad. Realmente esa mujer comenzaba a agradarle…

El Sunny se encontraba de nuevo navegado por el mar. Hacía varios días que dejaron atrás la isla de las casas azules y en ella a la capitana Tashigi. Cierto es que a pesar de ser de la Marina, les caía bien a todos y al parecer sobre todo a Zoro. Era un día típico en la tripulación de los Mugiwara en la cual cada uno estaba a sus quehaceres dispersados por el barco. Nami estudiaba un mapa en la cubierta cuando notó que la corriente cambiaba de dirección. El aire comenzó a ser frío y el viento amenazaba con sumergir el barco en el fondo del mar. Con rápidas indicaciones todos se pusieron a replegar las velas e intentar estabilizar el barco lo máximo posible mientras el resto se sujetaba para no caer por la borda. Sin darse cuenta, una ola enorme impactó contra el lado izquierdo provocando que Robin cayera por las escaleras y finalmente rodara por la borda hacia el agua. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos sin poder reaccionar, excepto Zoro que soltó la cuerda que tenía en sus manos y saltó al agua ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

Dolor… Sentía su cuerpo pesado, como un martillo… Se hundía en ese frío mar. Notaba como sus pulmones en poco se iban a llenar de agua y no puedo evitar dejarse morir. De pronto notó como la cogían por la cintura y la sacaban a superficie. Su corazón se encogió al escuchar la pesada de respiración de Zoro en su oído junto con sus palabras: _**"Te tengo, te tengo… Aguanta un poco, ¿sí? Estoy aquí…" **_Quería abrir los ojos y mirarle, pero no podía. De pronto, la oscuridad se vino sobre ella.

Había llegado a una isla, no sabía cuál era y ni le importaba. Tenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Robin sobre su espalda y su prioridad era ponerla a salvo. Se extrañaba que no hubiera despertado y la verdad es que estaba algo preocupado. Encendió una hoguera con la cual poder secar su ropa y calentarse un poco, aunque eso último no hacía falta al notar el tibio cuerpo de esta sobre él. No se podía creer que tuviera esos pensamientos en un momento como este, eran nakamas, nada más… O eso quería creer, pero lo cierto es que cada vez que la notaba cerca de él un sentimiento de protección le invadía; deseaba tocarla, su cuerpo tenía una atracción letal sobre él como la de un imán con otro. Cuando un enemigo iba a atacarla, simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, era como si ellos supieran que si la herían a ella, le herían a él… Pero… ¿qué cojones estaba diciendo? Realmente el agua le había trastornado y el tenerla encima no ayudaba. Con cuidado la depositó en el suelo para separarse de ese embrujo. Algo alejado de ella pudo pensar con claridad de nuevo…

Negro, todo era negro a su alrededor. Le dolía el cuerpo y no podía abrir los ojos. Notaba cierta calidez, posiblemente de un fuego que tendría al lado. Comenzó a toser expulsando agua de su interior, por fin pudo abrir los ojos. Vio a Zoro con extrema preocupación en su rostro. Notó como alargaba la mano y le tocaba con la yema de los dedos la mejilla. Una descarga eléctrica brotó de ese contacto. Se sintió aturdida, pero no se movió por miedo a que se alejara de ella. Odiaba admitirlo, pero le encantaba tenerlo cerca, lo anhelaba con todo su corazón. Se quedaron así, en silencio un rato mientras él la tocaba cuidadosamente, para después alejarse y sentarse lo más alejado posible de ella. Giró el rostro y posó la mano ahí en donde la había tocado, notando como le quemaban dichas caricias. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación mientras duró.


	3. Chapter 3

Todo había pasado tan deprisa que a Nami no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando vio a Robin caer por la borda su corazón se detuvo, y más aun cuando Zoro tardo muy poco en lazarse detrás de ella, no podía creerlo. Cuando la tormenta pasó y pudieron estabilizar el barco, se pusieron inmediatamente a buscarlos, no podían perder tiempo, no por algo se encontraban en el mar del Nuevo Mundo. Las estaciones y climas eran distintas en cada isla, sin contar los numerosos peligros a los que se enfrentaban. La suerte era que desde hacía varios días antes de la tormenta se encontraban acercándose a unas islas, su brújula se lo indicaba claramente, por lo cual, con suerte la marea les habría arrastrado a una de ellas, la cosa era, ¿a cuál? Obviamente era difícil ir a buscarles si no sabían dónde estaban, por ello decidió que era mejor explorar las tres islas a las cuales la brújula apuntaba… No le agradaba esa idea, pero es lo que debían hacer a pesar de los numerosos peligros que pudieran enfrentar.  
Llevaban días explorando dos de las tres islas sin obtener ningún resultado, se habían topado con todo tipo de personas y criaturas extrañas, pero ni rastro de ellos. Los ánimos estaban por los suelos, incluso Luffy que siempre era tan alegre y optimista estaba comenzando a enfadarse. Al día siguiente partirían hacia la tercera y última isla. Si no los encontraban ahí podían atenerse a lo peor. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al pensarlo; no, eso no iba a pasar, Luffy se lo prometió, que los encontraría a ambos sin importar qué y ella confiaba plenamente en su capitán.

A pesar de que llevaban varios días solos en la isla, apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras. Encontrar refugio, comida y agua no fue una tarea difícil puesto que la isla estaba llena de animales y plantas además de poseer un enorme lago con una preciosa cascada que les servía para bañarse y beber. Los días eran aburridos, no hacían nada, no hablaban de nada… Simplemente se tumbaban a la sombra de algún árbol, lo más alejados posibles pero sin perderse de vista. Los primeros días exploraron la isla, pero no era muy grande, más bien podías llegar de un lugar a otro en apenas una hora, por lo cual hasta Zoro ya se orientaba para llegar al "campamento" sin perder. Robin no tenía ninguna cosa con lo que entretener la mente y eso la ponía ansiosa, sobre todo porque era muy peligroso para ella el pensar demasiado. Desde esa noche Zoro no la había vuelto a tocar y apenas la miraba, era difícil intentar hablar con una persona que simplemente fingía que no existías. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Eran nakamas al fin y al cabo, no tenían que tener esa actitud entre ellos y menos aun en momentos como estos. Estaba agotada mentalmente y el mantener su cuerpo quieto no la ayudaba. Se levantó y se fue a pasear por la isla en busca de cualquier cosa que mantuviera sus manos ocupadas aunque con eso no pudiera evitar que su mente siguiera pensando.

Zoro despertó de su larga siesta. Estaba fastidiado puesto que maldita isla era lo más aburrido con lo que se había topado en su vida. No tenía nada que hacer además de dormir y cazar para comer, pero a pesar de que el engullera, Robin apenas probaba bocado, por lo que la comida sobraba y se terminaba almacenando para más tarde. No habla con ella, ni la mirada ni nada, tenía miedo. Desde que llegaron a ese extraño lugar estaba inquieto por encontrarse a solas con ella, no es que no le agradara su compañía que si lo hacía, el problema era que el hombre que llevaba dentro despertaba cada vez que la veía. Se sintió culpable, hacía poco que había admitido que Tashigi le empezaba a gustar, no comprendía eso de si era amor o cualquiera de esas chorradas, lo único que sabía es que se sentía bien a su lado y que añoraba sus labios; aunque debía de admitir que la arqueóloga provocaba en él sentimientos que nunca tuvo con nadie y los cuales temía más que a cualquier enemigo. Giró el rostro para ver si se encontraba por ahí pero no la vio; empezaba a preocuparse ya que la noche amenazaba con venirse encima y estar sola por ese lugar a pesar de que supiera cuidarse, no le gustaba nada. Cogió sus katanas y fue en su busca, un paseo no le vendría mal al fin y al cabo. Exploró los alrededores pero ni rastro de ella, ¿dónde se había metido? La ansiedad comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo a la vez que una oleada de nauseas amenazaba su boca. _¡Joder! Esta maldita mujer… _Decidió regresar al campamento por si daba la casualidad de que estuviera ahí y no se equivocó, ahí estaba, alrededor del fuego abrazada a sus piernas. Le nubló la ira y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba, ¿por qué le había preocupado de esa manera? Se plantó delante de ella y la cogió con rudeza del brazo a la vez que la acercaba a su cara.

-¿Dónde cojones estabas?

Robin le miraba estupefacta. Sin responderle se deshizo de su mano con brusquedad y le dio la espalda para alejarse de ahí. Zoro volvió a cogerla y la giró tirando de ella hacia su cuerpo. La cogió por los hombros y la apretó contra él con fuerza. Se sentía atrapada, no podía moverse, ni siquiera puedo hacer uso de sus poderes. Maldición, ¿qué pretendía? Le preguntó con la mirada pero este no respondió, simplemente soltó un brazo y con la yema de los dedos comenzó a tocar su rostro. Sus caricias quemaban su piel como si fueran fuego, dejando una huella allí donde tocaba. Sin poder evitarlo dejó escapar un suspiro. Pareció gustarle puesto que ahora la acariciaba con la palma abierta pasando la mano por su cuello y detenerse en su nuca. Ambos se iban acercados lentamente deteniéndose a apenas dos centímetros de que sus labios se tocaran. Se miraban a los ojos, investigándose, tratando de conocerse. Robin notaba como su labio temblaba impaciente por el contacto; estaba ansiosa, demasiado, quería besarle ya, recorrer sus labios con la lengua, perderse en ellos… Vio como él hacia hincapié en romper la escasa distancia que les separaba, ya quedaba nada, sintió un levísimo roce y se apartó. Sí, ella se había apartado a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos volver a sus brazos y besarle, pero no pudo. Sabía que esta ocasión probablemente no la volvería a tener nunca jamás en su vida, pero prefirió arriesgarse. Zoro la miró estupefacto y pudo distinguir la furia en su mirada. Se arrepentía muchísimo, pero es lo que debía hacer. No iba a permitir que jugara con ella, no era una chiquilla para dejarse llevar por el momento. Era una mujer adulta y madura que conocía bien lo que quería y no era precisamente un hombre que no supiera exactamente lo que sentía. Muy a su pesar se fue de allí, era mejor dejar distancia entre ellos. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo y no estaba preparada para afrontar todo de golpe.

Enfurecido y cegado por la rabia Zoro comenzó a cortar y atizar contra todo lo que estaba a su paso. Estaba muy cabreado, ¿por qué jugaba con él de esta manera? Joder, no había hecho nada malo, solo había intentado besarla, pero es obvio, ¿no? Estaban solos, en una isla y tenían necesidades por medio… La imagen de Tashigi vino a su mente en el mismo instante en que pensó en eso. Era por ella, ¿cierto? Por eso Robin no quería que la tocara, porque estaba la capitana de por medio. De pronto se dio cuenta de su error, no podía pretender estar con dos personas a la vez cuando no tenía claro ni siquiera lo que sentía por una de ellas. Sobre un matorral que por suerte se había salvado de ser cortado estaba el pañuelo de Robin, cuando fue a tomarlo notó como algo le había picado. Al mirar su muñeca vio dos puntos llenos de sangre, al parecer asustada por los ruidos y golpes una serpiente había llegado hasta allí y al ver la mano de Zoro posarse sobre el matorral tomó una actitud defensiva y le mordió. Ese fue el último pensamiento del espadachín antes de caer desmayado y perder la conciencia.

Robin se sentía culpable. A medida que se alejaba del "campamento "oía las maldiciones de Zoro acompañadas de enfurecidos golpes. Le comprendía en cierta parte, pero también comprendía la actitud que había tomado ella. Era obvio, ¿no? No quería pillarse por un chico que no comprendía lo que sentía. Se notaba su recién adquirida madurez en temas sentimentales, por lo que era bien obvio que aun no era capaz de comprender lo que una mujer sentía y mucho menos lo que dos. Se río ante ese pensamiento, pobre espadachín. Arrepentida se dirigió de vuelta para pedirle disculpas, a su manera, claro está. Caminaba felizmente mientras veía todo el destrozo a su alrededor, parece ser que no había perdido el tiempo… Su corazón se detuvo al ver el cuerpo del espadachín inconsciente en el suelo. Corrió a su lado sin pensarlo dos veces a la vez que ponía la cabeza de este sobre su regazo.

-Zoro… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? Háblame por favor…

-R-ro… V-v-veneno…

-¿Veneno? ¿Qué pasó maldición? – dijo Robin perdiendo los nervios. Entonces lo vio, la mordedura en su muñeca y supo que algo grave había pasado. Gracias a Dios había leído los suficientes libros de medicina en su vida para saber qué debía hacer ante la picadura de una serpiente. Acaricio con dulzura el rostro de Zoro a la vez que le sonreía. –Te pondrás bien, yo cuidaré de ti.- Y dicho esto apoyó los labios sobre su hinchada muñeca a la vez que succionaba el veneno y lo escupía. Vio como poco a poco dejaba de sufrir las violentas convulsiones y se calmaba. Con cuidado le tumbó sobre el suelo y se colocó a su lado para protegerle del frío y de todos los peligros de la noche.

Por fin habían llegado a la tercera y última isla. No era grande ni mucho menos, apenas eran unos cuantos árboles con montañas. Fijo que hasta Zoro sería capaz de orientarse en un lugar como ese, Nami sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Les echaba de menos, a ambos, estos días se habían hecho insufribles sin ellos y lo único que deseaba era encontrarles y volver a navegar todos juntos. Cuando llegó la hora de desembarcar ninguno quiso quedarse en el barco, todos deseaban explorar la última isla y encontrarlos. Nami, acompañada de Sanji y Luffy fue la primera en adentrarse al bosque, no tenían tiempo que perder puesto que la vida de sus nakamas dependía de ellos. Por el camino vio árboles destrozados, algo típico de Zoro pensó, sin lugar a dudas se encontraban cerca y su instinto no la engañó. A unos 100 metros los encontró, con un aspecto realmente lamentable. No puedo evitar darse cuenta como Robin le abrazaba con ademán protector a la vez que Zoro sufría leves convulsiones. Estaba enfermo, no cabía duda. Mandó llamar a Chopper rápidamente para que les atendiera y así pudieran llevarles al barco lo más rápido posible. Cuando por fin pudieron ponerles a salvo todos se sintieron mejor. Las preocupaciones se habían evaporado en cuanto los tuvieron a bordo, lo único que faltaba era que despertaran y les contaran lo que había pasado, algo que podía esperar puesto que su completa recuperación era mucho más importante. Feliz, Nami pudo descansar a gusto por primera vez en muchos días.

Cuando Robin despertó se sintió aturdida. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía, se levantó rápidamente al recordar a Zoro y sintió un mareo enorme. Débil y mareada se levantó de la cama reconociendo poco a poco la habitación en la que se encontraba. Lentamente fue merodeando por los pasillos hasta salir a cubierta, su corazón se encogió al verle ahí, apoyado en la barandilla mirando al horizonte. Su presencia no pareció sorprenderle, puesto que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia ella con cuidado. Aun estaba muy débil por lo que tenerlo tan cerca y notar su cuerpo al lado del suyo la aturdía mucho más.

-Gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por mí…

-No hay nada que agradecer kenshin-san. –dijo a la vez que sonreía y le miraba con ternura.

Zoro comenzó a temblar; era tal el poder que esta mujer poseía sobre él… Sin poder evitarlo más la abrazó con fuerza, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para que no pudiera huir y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Notó cono su cuerpo se tensaba bajo el suyo, pero poco a poco se relajaba y le correspondía al abrazo, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos y sumiéndole en una paz que nunca antes creía poder encontrar. Por primera vez se sintió completo y feliz, sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado y todo debía agradecérselo a esa maldita mujer que sin él saberlo ocupaba su corazón y su vida.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bien, deberéis perdonarme por no actualizar la historia. He estado ingresada por problemas de salud y aunque haya intentado escribir me ha sido imposible, pero bueno, fuera pena. No sé si a la gente le gusta o no la historia, espero que así sea puesto a que a mi me hace muchísima ilusión escribirla, por lo queee... si os gusta aunque sea un pelín, unas reviwes con vuestra opinión y sugerencias siempre son bien recibidas y agradecidas. Dicho esto, no me enrollo más y os dejo con este breve (demasiado) capítulos. Espero que lo disfrutéis cosiñas.**_

El enemigo era fuerte, demasiado. Los Mugiwara se encontraban prácticamente arrinconados, no había ningún lugar al que huir y por desgracia su capitán había sido gravemente herido. Chopper le administraba todo tipo de brebajes y mejunjes para que sanara mientras que el resto de la tripulación intentaba defenderse lo máximo posible. 

-Todos sabéis que esta pelea es inútil y que esto tiene una fácil solución.-dijo riéndose Barbanegra. -Dadnos a Nico Robin y serés perdonados. ¿Verdad que no es algo tan difícil de hacer? Total, os intentó traicionar una vez, no será la última, creedme.

-Nunca te daremos a nuestra preciosa Robin-chwan, tendrás que matarnos primero. - alegó Sanji a la vez que intentaba patearle el trasero al mayor número de enemigos posible.

Todo estaban demasiado exhaustos para seguir combatiendo, Robin podía notarlo. Incluso ella que había permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo protegida por Sanji y Franky ahora se encontraba al borde de colapsar. Era imposible, aun no estaban preparados, necesitaban entrenar mucho más, ser más fuertes y poder de esa manera convertir sus sueños en realidad. No les quedaba opción, entregarla a ella o morir todos. La idea de morir junto a Zoro le pareció de lo más tentadora, pero todavía no era el momento.

-Si es a mí a quién queréis, bien, iré con vosotros. La única condición que pido es que los dejéis en paz, vivos... tanto ahora como en el futuro, sino se cumple mi petición soy capaz de matarme yo sola para que no obtengáis nada de lo que buscáis en mí y creedme que soy capaz de hacerlo. - dijo Robin ante la mirada incrédula y angustiada de todos.

No quería hacerlo, no deseaba abandonarlos de nuevo, pero tenían que vivir, solo de esa manera se volverían fuertes. Viviendo y luchando es como uno llega a ser algo. Notó los leves sollozos de Ussop, Nami y Chopper, a la vez que las mil maldiciones que soltaba Sanji acompañado de fuertes patadas a la pared y luego vio a Zoro; le contempló lo máximo que le permitió el momento antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse hacia Barbanegra. El kenshin la cogió de un brazo para detenerla y la acercó suavemente hacia él para susurrarle al oído:

-No importa donde estés, te encontraré, te salvaré y nunca más te dejaré ir, te lo prometo...

Robin no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Se sintió.. feliz a pesar de todo. Sabía que el espadachín cumpliría su promesa, siempre lo hacía, no importaba qué y estaba segura de que su camino juntos no había terminado aun.  
Deslizó ligeramente el brazo de su presa y fue junto a su captor a la vez que gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus mejillas. De nuevo les había traicionado solamente para poder salvarlos. Eso es amor, ¿no? Cuando arriesgas tu propia vida sin importar qué por las personas que amas. Y eso es precisamente lo que ella hacía: amar con toda su alma a esa tripulación que le había dado la vida.

**[3 meses después]**

_**En alguna isla del Nuevo Mundo**_

La cabeza la daba vueltas y sentía un zumbido en su oído izquierdo. El impacto la había tirado al suelo y podía ver las moticulas de polvo y suciedad incrustadas entre las baldosas. _**"Están demasiado sucias, no sé qué hace el servicio de limpieza cuando viene... ¿En qué piensas Robin? Te acaban de golpear tan fuerte que te han desprendido alguna neurona y por eso te pones a pensar en el polvo..."**_

-¿Has terminado ya? De pegarme, digo...

-Estás muy insolente Robin. ¿Quieres que te apalice de nuevo? Sabes que lo haré si no me das lo que deseo... Soy un hombre paciente, pero todo tiene un límite.

-Oh, vamos... un golpe más, un golpe menos, es lo mis-m...

No pudo terminar la frase. Un puñetazo tras otro. Parecía que no iba a parar, pero le daba igual, estaba acostumbrada, peores cosas tuvo que pasar para sobrevivir... Por lo menos a ellos no les interesaba su cuerpo (por ahora) y la dejaban en paz en ese asunto. Mejor, le sería imposible volver a soportar esas violaciones y palizas de nuevo, una tras otra, sin descanso. Daba gracias de que al menos esos monstruos no quisieran engendrar ninguna criatura al mundo y tomaban "precauciones". No sabría que habría hecho de haberse quedado embarazada de alguno de ellos... y sobre todo de Cocodrile. Lo detestaba, a él, a todos... Sabiendo eso, ¿podría querer a un hijo? Aunque fuera una mitad de ella... ¿lo haría? No sabía la respuesta y ciertamente es que no quería ni pensarlo. Un último golpe la sacó de sus pensamientos y la dejó inconsciente.

_**Mientras tanto en el barco de los Mugiwara...**_

-Nos ha costado mucho seguir el rastro a los subordinados de Barbanegra pero por fin lo hemos logrado... - dijo Nami a la vez que estudiaba un mapa en la mesa de la cocina. -Esta vez no podemos fallar. Debemos capturarlos y obligarlos a que nos lleve ante su capitán.- Se quitó las gafas a la vez que se frotaba los ojos. Estaba exhausta.

-No volveremos a fallar, los atraparemos, no importa qué. Robin-chwan necesita nuestra ayuda y su príncipe no dudará en ir a salvarla. - farfullo Sanji a la vez que encendía un cigarrillo que había tomado de su chaqueta.

-La recuperaremos y la traeremos de nuevo junto a nosotros, que no os quepa la menor duda.- dictaminó Luffy dando así por finalizada a la conversación y volviendo de esa manera cada cual a sus quehaceres.

Habían pasado tres meses sin que supieran nada de Robin. Era como si la tierra la hubiera tragado y de esa manera se hubiera evaporado de la faz de la Tierra. Cosa que Zoro no estaba dispuesto a creer. La encontraría, no le importaba nada más, solo el volver a ponerla a salvo junto a ellos, junto a él... Cuando la arqueóloga fue secuestrada debieron contactar con sus aliados para que les ayudaran en su búsqueda. Como es obvio, la Marina es quién más controlado tiene el mar del Nuevo Mundo y por ello decidió (convenciendo al resto antes) ir a pedirle ayuda a la capitana Tashigi.

Hacía meses que no se veían, pero eso pareció no importarle a la capitana porque en cuanto le vio se abalanzó sobre él dándole un tierno beso y abrazándole con fuerza. A pesar de estar sorprendido no la rechazó, conocía muy bien la cartas que debía jugar para obtener la información que deseaba y sabía que el tenerla como "aliada" era mejor que como enemiga de nuevo.  
Le correspondió al beso profundizándolo un poco más a la vez que la apretaba con fuerza contra la pared...

Una cosa llevó a la otra, era inevitable... Su hombre interior había despertado. La cogió en vilo a la vez que se sentaba en la cama y la colocaba sobre sus piernas sin romper el beso. Acariciaba su espalda mientras le quitaba la ropa con cuidado, con ternura y contemplaba su desnudez. Seguían besándose mientras sus lenguas parecían entrar en un campo de batalla repleto de enemigos. Le mordía el cuello mientras la capitana clavaba sus uñas en los brazos del kenshin a la vez que este iba bajando hacia sus erectos pechos...

_TOC, TOC._

Toda pasión, toda locura fue rota de golpe al oír esos suaves golpes en la puerta. Se vistieron apresuradamente maldiciendo a quien se atrevió a interrumpirlos. Zoro fue a tomar un baño para aclarar su ideas a la vez que para bajar esa "pequeña" erección mientras la capitana se disponía a abrir la puerta.

-Tashigi-chan, hemos encontrado las pistas e informes que nos pidió... Oh, disculpe, ¿la he despertado?-dijo el soldado a la vez que se sonrojaba por su inpertinecia.

-Eh? Esto... No, no... Déjelo en mi mesa mañana por la mañana. Pase una buena noche jeje...

Y con esas palabras cerró la puerta de un portazo dejando al pobre marine con la palabra en la boca.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al oír el agua correr en el baño. Con que a Zoro le apetecía jugar, ¿eh? Sonrojada se dirigió al baño quitándose prendas de ropa por el camino.

Al entrar se lo encontró desvistiéndose de nuevo, sin lugar a dudas era un Dios con ese cuerpo. Sus instintos la nublaron y se abalanzo sobre él para volver a besar. Rozó sus labios con los de él pero enseguida fue apartada. ¿La estaba rechazando?

-Verás, Tashigi... tenemos que hablar... En realidad, más bien tengo un enorme favor que pedirte.

-¿Qué es Zoro...?

-Y-yo... En fin. Nico Robin ha sido secuestrada por Barbanegra y queremos seguirle el rastro para recuperarla... Y bueno, necesito tu ayuda para ello...

-Ah...

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir... Con que estaba ahí con ella con la intención de pedirle ayuda para encontrar a otra mujer...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien, se que más de uno me matará por las cosas que escribí al principio, por eso pido disculpas de antemano, pero era completamente necesario. ¡LO JURO! Perdonad mis ENORMES errores, pero aun no domino bien FF y no sé como subir bien los documentos y luego editar para añadir/corregir cosas, así que... Excuse me! De los errores se aprende jaja También he de decir que dudo que vuelva a escribir un fanfic largo (por ahora), es el primero que hago y se me está yendo la olla cosa mala, espero que quede algo bonito y guay de esto, pero personalmente no me veo muy convencida... Pero bueno. Espero que os guste y como siempre me comentéis que os parece. ¡Un besiño cositas!**

* * *

_-Verás, Tashigi... tenemos que hablar... En realidad, más bien tengo un enorme favor que pedirte._

_-¿Qué es Zoro...?_

_-Y-yo... En fin. Nico Robin ha sido secuestrada por Barbanegra y queremos seguirle el rastro para recuperarla... Y bueno, necesito tu ayuda para ello..._

_-Ah... _

_Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir... Con que estaba ahí con ella con la intención de pedirle ayuda para encontrar a otra mujer... _

Tashigi no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Ese pirata había venido a pedirle ayuda para buscar a otra mujer. Increíble.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto encontrarla?

-Es mi nakama y estamos preocupados por ella…

-Solo es eso… ¿no? No hay nada más oculto para que tú vengas a pedirme esto…

-Vengo a pedirte esto porque soy el más cercano a ti. ¿Por qué sino lo iba a hacer?

Apartó la mirada y le dio la espalda para que no viera las dudas en su rostro. Comprendía lo que decía, pero aun así algo fallaba, algo no encajaba bien del todo. De pronto notó su presencia a su espalda y como la giraba para poder mirarla. Sin poder contenerse se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla a la vez que descendía hasta la comisura de sus labios atrapando uno con los dientes.

Sin poder evitarlo más se dejó llevar por los besos y las caricias de Tashigi. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por lo que sucedería a continuación. El deseo se apoderó de él y levantó a la capitana del suelo a la vez que la depositaba en la cama y lamia su cuello. Sabía bien y tenía un olor agradable. Fue bajando hacia sus pechos y después hacia su interior, los pocos pensamientos cuerdos que les quedaban a ambos se rompieron en el mismo momento en el que se convirtieron en uno.  
Despertó de madrugada sintiéndose desorientado. Notó la suave respiración de la capitana en su pecho y las vividas imágenes de la noche vinieron sobre él. ¿Qué había hecho? Se sintió atrapado, nunca había dormido con una mujer en ninguno de sus encuentros, las cosas siempre terminaban solamente en sexo y luego cada cual se vestía y se iba por su cuenta. Pero esta vez era diferente, no podía marcharse y dejarla sin más, no estaba bien. Y como hombre de honor que era, decidió quedarse a pesar del amargor que tenía en su interior.

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

Robin notaba su cuerpo dolorido. Los grilletes que le acababan de poner le quitaban toda la energía y la debilitaban hasta niveles extremos. De nuevo se sintió sola al igual que tantos años atrás. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar otra vez? Ella solo quería una vida plena y feliz junto a sus nakama. Pero al parecer la oscuridad era su destino por mucho que quisiera huir.

Era obvio porqué había llegado a esa situación. La obsesión de Barbanegra por volverse el Rey de los Piratas no tenía límites. Tenía unos poderes sorprendentes con los cuales atemorizaba a todos, pero era poco, ansiaba más, mucho más. Deseaba las Armas Ancestrales, las cuales solo ella podía descubrir. Les habían perseguido durante unas semanas, pero ellos se salvaban una y otra vez. Pero un día la suerte no estaba de su parte, un simple descuido y los acorralaron en un pequeño pueblo, atrapándoles de esa manera y llevándosela a la fuerza.

Se decía una y otra vez que no quería que vinieran a por ella puesto que el enemigo era fuerte y no podrían lograrlo, aunque en el fondo de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que Zoro la salvara tal y como había prometido. Resignada a que la utilizaran una vez más dejó sus pensamientos rememorar los felices días con los Mugiwara a la vez que las fuerzas la abandonaban.

* * *

[ACTUALIDAD]

Nami había trazado un plan al cual (podía estar 100% segura) ninguno haría el menor caso. Así era como funcionaban los Mugiwara le gustase o no. Decidieron que era mejor no separarse, puesto que si se quedaban solos les sería muy difícil por no decir imposible derrotar al enemigo, eran demasiado fuertes y aun no estaban preparados. Como era más que obvio Zoro acabó perdiéndose de nuevo. Ese idiota era incapaz de seguir una línea recta o qué. Dejó escapar un suspiro a la vez que Luffy le acariciaba la cabeza.

_**Por favor, que salgamos todos vivos de esta… **_− suplicó en su interior.

Zoro se encontró vagando solo sin ningún miembro de la tripulación a su alrededor. ¿De nuevo se habían perdido esos bakas? Sin darle mucha importancia siguió su camino. Debía darse prisa y encontrar a Robin antes de que le pasar algo, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que al enemigo no le convenía matarla. Ella era la clave para descubrir las Armas Ancestrales y la necesitaban con vida sí o sí. Siguió corriendo por los fríos pasillos. Se guiaba por instinto. Bien sabía que nunca había tenido un buen sentido de la orientación, pero esta vez era diferente; el corazón le decía a donde debía ir. De pronto se detuvo ante una gran puerta de metal. Notaba la presencia de Robin, asustada y resignada. De una patada derribó la puerta a la vez que encontraba a un solo hombre tocando los pechos desnudos de Robin.

Robin estaba dormitando en su celda cuando un guardia la despertó golpeando los barrotes.

-Despierta nena, hoy es tu día de suerte.

Sin más palabras abrió la puerta y la cogió por el brazo a la vez que la arrastraba por los fríos pasillos del edificio. La llevó a una habitación en la que solamente había una cama y un lavabo. Supuso que sería la habitación del hombre y se preparó para lo peor.  
Levantó sus grilletes a la vez que los colgaba de un clavo en el techo dejándola con los brazos alzados. Con infinita paciencia el hombre se dedicó a comérsela con la mirada a la vez que acariciaba suavemente su mejilla.

Asqueada escondió el rostro tras su brazo derecho. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si tuviera sus poderes ese hombre estaba muerto, pero tal y como se encontraba apenas podía escupirle a la cara.  
Notó como la desnudaba lentamente, besando su piel y lamiendo allí por donde pasada. Sus pesadas manos subían de su cadera a sus pechos rápidamente hasta quitarle el sujetador y atrapar uno con la boca y masajear el otro con los dedos.

De pronto escuchó un golpe sordo y la puerta se vino abajo. Entre los escombros apareció Zoro. Su corazón nunca había latido con tanta intensidad como en ese momento. Él estaba allí, estaba con ella, la estaba salvando como en tantas ocasiones. De un solo golpe derribó al guardia a la vez que le daba leves patadas para quitarle las llaves del cinturón para poder liberarla.

-Veo que te lo estas pasando bien en mi ausencia – le dijo sonriendo y quitándole las esposas.

Su sonrisa… Dios como la había echado de menos. Débil como se encontraba se dejó caer en sus brazos. Notaba el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba, su olor, su suavidad y lo deseó como nunca. Zoro se la comía con la mirada y era obvio el porqué. Se encontraba totalmente desnuda frente a él.  
Instintivamente se tapó con las manos, pero no hizo falta ningún gesto ni ninguna palabra más para que él se quitara su abrigo y se lo posara suavemente en los hombros para protegerla. Le alzó suavemente el mentón y le beso la frente con ternura.  
Este acto de cariño la cogió tan desprevenida que no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo. Sin más preámbulos la cogió en brazos y se dispuso a salir de aquel maldito lugar.

* * *

_**Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿Cómo es que siempre terminaban perseguidos por bestias tan terroríficas? – **_pensó Nami a la vez que sus piernas imploraban por un minuto de descanso.  
Como era de esperar, Luffy decidió abrir una puerta para ver que había dentro. ¿Quién imaginaría que tendría a un gusano gigante que tiraba ácido? Bien, nadie, pero conociendo su mala suerte se tenía que haber preparado para lo peor. Todos corrían desesperadamente hacia la salida. Como la baba de ese bicho les diera aunque solo fuera en el pie estaban muertos, era mortal. No había tiempo, si querían salvarse debían salir a la luz del día. Pero… Zoro y Robin aun seguían allí, no podían dejarles. Todo pensamiento se desvaneció de su mente cuando vio por el pasillo izquierdo como Zoro cargaba en brazos a Robin a la vez que eran perseguidos por un gusano. Menos mal, estaban bien… Espera. ¿Un gusano? ¿¡OTRO!? Notó como el pánico la invadía. Estaban muertos, eso era más que seguro…

Ya quedaba menos, unos cuantos metros y serían libres (o no). La resplandeciente luz casi la deja ciega, pero aun así no paro de correr. De repente noto como el suelo le faltaba bajo los pies, abrió los ojos y vio que… ¡ESTABAN CAYENDO AL MAR! El impacto la recibió como si fueran cuchillas, le costaba respirar y notó como perdía la conciencia.

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue el rostro de Luffy. Asustada por su cercanía le apartó de un manotazo. Se restregó los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaban tonos, sanos y salvos, juntos de nuevo. Con un suspiro se tiró de espaldas en la hierba de la cubierta a la vez que abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo magullado de su capitán.

* * *

[VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS]

Zoro daba vueltas por la cubierta sin ningún sentido. Él no solía impacientarse o ponerse nervioso, pero una vez más esta era una excepción. Robin llevaba días durmiendo y no hacia acto de presencia ni para comer. _**¡Joder! **_¿Iba a quitarle esos únicos momentos al día en los cuales la veía? Sin poder soportarlo más (y no sin antes asegurarse de que cada uno andaba a lo suyo y no iban a buscarle) se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas para verla.  
Su corazón latía desbocadamente. Se encontraba tenso y las manos le temblaban en el pomo de la puerta. Con un suave _click _la abrió y se metió en el interior del cuarto. Un aroma a flores flotaba por la habitación. Con cuidado para no hacer ruido al andar se dirigió a la cama de Robin.  
Cuando llegó a su lado y vio su rostro en paz se le encogió el corazón. Así era como le gustaba verla, tranquila y feliz, no como el otro día, asustada y débil en sus brazos. Los odiaba, a todos ellos por querer tenerla, pero no iba a permitir que nadie más la tuviera nunca, sin importar qué ella le pertenecía… Un enorme deseo de besarla le envolvió. Agachándose con cuidado para quedar a su altura le apartó un mechón del rostro a la vez que acariciaba sus suaves labios con la yema de los dedos. Notó como se revolvía y despertaba. Asustado por si le decía algo se quedó muy quieto viendo como se incorporaba.  
Estaba hermosa, incluso recién despierta.

Se miraron a los ojos intentando descifrarse. Con muchísimo cuidado Zoro cogió el rostro de la arqueóloga a la vez que le depositaba un suave beso.  
Robin no podía creerse lo que sucedía, la estaba besando… Pero aun así no dudo en corresponderle, no quería hacerse de rogar ya que al fin y al cabo llevaba mucho tiempo deseando este momento.

Se besaron con ternura sin profundizar el beso. Era un beso cálido, de respecto, necesidad, cariño… Nunca antes ninguno de los dos había experimentado nada parecido. Sus labios se movían rítmicamente, al unísono, como si estuvieran hechos los unos a los otros. Suavemente se separaron y se volvieron a mirar. Necesitaban más, ambos lo sabían, pero este no era el momento. Zoro volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de Robin una vez más antes de levantarse y marcharse de allí.  
Sabía que si se quedaba y la volvía a besar no podría contenerse. La deseaba muchísimo. Daría cualquier cosa por poder seguir con ella en ese momento, tumbarse junto a ella en la cama y enterrarse profundamente en su cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos podía jurar que era capaz de sentirla sobre él. Notó como su miembro se tensaba ante ese pensamiento.

-Es hora de una buena ducha fría _amigo mío…_


	6. Chapter 6

Era un día normal en el barco de los Mugiwara. Sabían que el enemigo iba tras ellos por lo cual siempre se mantenían alerta ante cualquier cosa que les resultara sospechosa. Esa misma mañana la capitana Tashigi les había avisado que iría a verles para recibir noticias sobre Barbanegra –aunque tampoco es que tuvieran mucho para contarle-.

Zoro estaba ansioso. Tras besar a Robin no habían intercambiado ninguna palabra ni tampoco se habían quedado a solas por temor a que volviera a suceder. Y ahora esto. Ver a Tashigi tras ese "error" era lo peor que le podía suceder. Maldición, incluso prefería enfrentarse a cien mil enemigos antes que enfrentarla a ella… —_ ¡Joder! ¿Cómo voy a mirarla a la cara?_ —Se habían acostado juntos y como hombre debía responder ante ella, le gustase o no.

Y a pesar de las interminables maldiciones de Zoro, el día llegó y Tashigi se encontraba una vez más en el barco de los Mugiwara. No había dejado que sus subordinados se acercaran ya que la enemistad entre los marines y los piratas era más que evidente y esto —una de otras tantas cosas— era algo extraoficial. Si sus superiores se enteraban la iba a mandar a Impel Down antes de que cantase un gallo.  
Nerviosa por verle después de tanto tiempo, Tashigi se acercó lentamente a Zoro a la vez que le daba un suave beso ante la atenta mirada de toda la tripulación.

Sanji comenzó a insultar al estúpido marimo por no besarla de vuelta, alegando que era imposible no corresponderle a una preciosa dama como ella. Pero todos sus quejidos y lloriqueos cesaron en cuanto Nami le echo una furiosa mirada que le hizo buscar refugio en la cocina.  
Zoro por su parte ni de había inmutado. Con los brazos cruzados recibió el beso como si fuera de lo más normal. Una fugaz mirada hacia Robin le hizo ver que le sonreía de esa manera tan jodidamente seductora. ¿No estaba enfadada ni disgustada? Nervioso por ese acto, se despegó de la capitana para quedar entre sus nakamas y comenzar a relatar su pequeña historia.

Tras haber terminado la cena y explicado todos los detalles de la salvación de Robin (obviamente ni ella ni Zoro habían contado en el estado en el que la encontraron) se dispusieron a retirarse e ir a dormir.  
Esa noche –como prácticamente todas- le tocaba vigilar a Zoro. Hoy sería diferente, la capitana le acompañaría y pudo evitar sentirse desilusionado ya que hubiese preferido a otra compañera. Sus pensamientos vagaron hacia Robin a la vez que notaba como Tashigi le metía las manos en su abrigo a la vez que acariciaba sus duros músculos. Con cuidado para no ofenderla la cogió de las muñecas apartándola suavemente.  
Le alzó el mentón con la mano y le besó suavemente la mejilla.

—Tashigi… no podemos. No está bien.

La aludida le miró sorprendida a la vez que comprendía lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Con el corazón en la mano y los ojos llenos de lágrimas se sentó en el sofá.

—Es por ella, ¿no?

Zoro asintió levemente a la vez que apretaba la mandíbula. Con cuidado se arrodilló frente a ella cogiéndole las manos con ternura y mirándola a los ojos.

—No te mereces que te haga esto… Soy despreciable, el peor hombre del mundo. No me puedo creer que le esté haciendo algo así a alguien como a ti, por Dios… Perdóname…

Tashigi no puedo evitar soltar un sollozo a la vez que las lágrimas le caían apresuradamente por las mejillas. Incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, apartó la mirada mientras notaba como le seguía sosteniendo las manos.  
Cuando su corazón se hubo calmado, comenzó a hablar, intentando no atragantarse con sus propias palabras:

—Sabía que algo pasaba, siempre lo he sabido. Desde esa noche en la que vine a cenar y os vi miraros. ¿Cómo he sido tan ciega? — Zoro giro el rostro incapaz de mirarla por la vergüenza— Mírame, por favor— le dijo apoyando la mano sobre su mejilla haciendo que la mirase. —No es tu culpa, cariño… Ella es fantástica. Es normal que te hayas… bueno, es normal que sea importante para ti. —Dejó caer la mano a la vez que le miraba intensamente a los ojos—. No sé si lo que siento por ti es amor, capricho, confusión, te juro que no lo sé…Pero si realmente estuviera enamorada de ti, ¿no crees que esto me dolería más que nada en el mundo? En cambio, no es así, me duele, claro está, pero podré seguir adelante. Sé que tu honor te impide verlo y te hace culparte, pero todos estos momentos que pasamos juntos, esa noche, esos besos… todo, han valido la pena. Me han hecho feliz a pesar de todo. ¿No te reconforta aunque sea un poco? ¿El haber hecho feliz a esta estúpida Marine?

Antes de que le diera tiempo a continuar hablando Zoro la abrazó con fuerza a la vez apoyaba la frente sobre el hombro de la capitana. Tashigi en un gesto de ternura le acaricio el cabello a la vez que le daba suaves besos en el cuello.  
Con el corazón encogido bajaron del puesto de vigilancia a la vez que la capitana se disponía a volver a su barco.

-Nuestra "alianza" terminó, Zoro. La próxima vez que nos veamos volveremos a ser enemigos y no dudes que te daré la paliza que te mereces como pirata que eres.

Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír ante la amenaza.

-Eso tendremos que verlo, cuatro ojos.

Y sin más preámbulos, la capitana se marchó, dejando atrás una parte de su vida que si por casualidades del destino se hubiese alargado, no le hubiera importado lo más mínimo…

* * *

—SANJIIII MESHIIIIII… —gritó Luffy.  
Apenas era primera hora de la mañana y su capitán ya estaba dando la tabarra. ¿Cuándo iba a madurar aunque fuera solo un poquito?

Hacía semanas que la capitana se había marchado sin previo aviso —cosa que disgustó enormemente a unos porque no se despidió y alivió a otros más de lo necesario—. A pesar de todo, había cumplido su promesa y Barbanegra ya no les pisaba los talones. Lo que significa que podían seguir su aventura sin sufrir ningún contratiempo demasiado peligroso que pusiera en riesgo sus vidas y más aun, uno que significara dejar atrás a uno de ellos, algo impensable.

La vida en la tripulación de los Mugiwara había vuelto casi a la normalidad…

Zoro notaba cierto alivio tras la charla con Tashigi, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella mostró madurez ante su decisión y sabía que algún día la capitana encontraría un hombre que la amara y cuidara como se merecía.  
Por otra parte se sentía bastante alterado, puesto que aunque hubiera arreglado la situación con Tashigi, las cosas con Robin no parecían avanzar. La había buscado para intentar hablar, pero ella le evitaba a toda costa y le daba con la puerta en las narices… _Maldita mujer… _Una vez más se dispuso a buscarla en la biblioteca en donde sabía que la encontraría.

Robin escucho la puerta abrirse, pero al darse la vuelta para comprobar quién había entrado no vio a nadie. Qué extraño —pensó. Cuando giró sobre sí misma para continuar con su tarea vio a Zoro a escasos centímetros de su cara con una malva sonrisa que descendió desde sus ojos hasta sus labios. La había pillado con la guardia baja, qué astuto podía llegar a ser…

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, kenshin-san? — le dijo a la vez que intentaba poner distancia entre los dos, cosa que no pudo ya que Zoro la aferró por la cintura y la acercó a él con fuerza a la vez que devoraba sus labios con ansia.

Atónita, fue incapaz de pensar y de moverse mientras los cálidos labios de Zoro separaban los suyos. Jamás había sentido algo parecido a lo que sus labios estaban provocando. Sus lenguas jugueteaban a la vez que una descarga eléctrica les recorrió de arriba abajo.  
Zoro la aprisionó contra la pared a la vez que le separaba las piernas con uno de sus muslos hasta presionarlo contra su sexo, provocando que Robin se estremeciera y suspirara de placer cuando él profundizó el beso.  
Robin sintió como sus pechos se hinchaban y reclamaban atención. Los pezones duros comenzaban a dolerle y notar la pierna de Zoro contra su intimidad no hacía más que excitarla. Lo deseaba, más que nunca y supo que ese sentimiento era recíproco cuando notó la tremenda erección del kenshin en su bajo vientre.

Súbitamente, alguien abrió la puerta interrumpiéndoles. Para su suerte, era Chopper cargado con una enorme pila de libros por lo que fue incapaz de ver como Zoro desaparecía a la vez que dejaba a una sonrojada y excitada Robin.

Con una enorme erección y con mil maldiciones hacia Chopper, Zoro se disponía a darse una ducha de agua fría cuando notó que alguien le cogía de las manos y lo arrastraba hacia el interior del Sunny.

Gracias a Dios, Franky había diseñado una infinidad de habitaciones y todas desocupadas. Robin le guió hasta la más alejada de todas y cerrando la puerta tras ella se dispuso a besarle con una pasión desmesurada.  
Robin gimió al sentir la lengua de Zoro en su boca, jugueteando con ella y dejándola increíblemente cachonda. Con su monstruosa fuerza la había cogido en brazos a la vez que la sentaba sobre sus piernas y comenzaba a lamer su delicado cuello. Sus pezones se habían endurecido al notar el fuerte y musculoso pecho del kenshin sobre los de ella. Por Dios, este hombre era increíble.  
Las manos de Zoro iban acariciando el vientre desnudo y liso de Robin a la vez que le rompía la camiseta y la dejaba prácticamente desnuda ante sus ojos. La besó salvajemente y con furia a la vez que apretaba con ansia sus pechos y estiraba un pezón, cosa que provocó un gemido gutural en su boca al a vez que el sexo de Robin se mojaba. La deseaba tanto y con tanda intensidad… Sin poder remediarlo, quitó las pocas prendas de ropa que separaban sus cuerpos desnudos a la vez que la besaba con furia.

-Serás mía. — le dijo con todo posesivo y con cierta agresividad a la vez que Robin entrelazaba las piernas en su cintura.

Con una enorme necesidad, Robin comenzó a frotarse a lo largo del duro miembro de Zoro, que gimió como respuesta a la vez que apretaba con fuerza su pezón. Un gemido escapó de su boca cuando notó que la mano del kenshin bajaba desde su pecho hasta su costado para ubicarse en el centro de ella. Mordisqueando su cuello introdujo dos dedos en su interior a la vez que una oleada de placer invadía todos sus sentidos. La estuvo torturando sin piedad, de arriba abajo, moviéndolos en círculos, de dentro a fuera, avivando el fuego que amenazaba con cosumirla. Él abandonó su sexo, sin acabar de darle todo el placer que quería para introducirse de una fuerte embestida en su interior. Robin se creyó morir. Notaba su orgasmo muy cerca y cuando llego a su clímax no pudo evitar soltar un grito de placer que no hizo otra cosa que excitar más al pobre Zoro.  
Con fuertes y decididas embestidas Zoro continuó dándole placer. Un orgasmo, dos… los que hiciera falta, lo que le importaba es que ella fuera feliz en sus brazos y que le deseara igual que él la deseaba a ella. No tardaría mucho en terminar él también y por ello se apartó de sus labios y con un rápido movimiento la sentó sobre él a la vez que se incorporaba para quedar a la par y la besaba con fuerza. La miraba directamente a los ojos mientras sujetaba sus caderas con fuerza. Por fin llegó a su clímax y lo hicieron juntos, mirándose a los ojos, sintiéndose.

Robin se desplomó sobre su pecho, agotada por todo el esfuerzo realizado, pero más feliz que nunca. Zoro la abrazó con fuerza a la vez que enterraba el rostro en su pelo.

-Me encanta tu olor, me encanta el sabor de tu cuerpo, me encantas toda tú…

-Vaya, si no te conociera diría que estás enamorado…

Sonrojado, Zoro apartó la cabeza del pelo de Robin, pero no le dio tiempo, puesto que ella se sentó encima de él y le beso con fiereza.

-¿Sabes? Eres incorregible, supongo que es por eso por lo que te quiero. — le dijo sonriéndole a la vez que volvía a juntar sus labios con los de él en un tierno beso.

Ellos eran distintos, tenían caracteres y personalidades distintas, pero eso es lo que les hacía tan únicos y especiales. Y sobre todo, eso era lo que les hacía tan perfectos el uno para el otro. Habían nacido para estar juntos. A pesar de las adversidades, los enemigos e incluso de sus propios sentimientos, habían logrado llegar hasta allí, hasta ese momento, porque simplemente así es como debían ser las cosas. Ellos se complementaban mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera existir. Pero por encima de todo, se amaban como nunca nadie se había amado jamás. Se habían aceptado tal y como eran por encima de todo. Y por ello sabían que una vez se entregaban a alguien, lo hacían por amor. Y por ese amor que sabían que nadie podría romper, estarían juntos _hasta el final de sus días._


End file.
